1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket for electrically connecting an integrated circuit to a print circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Land Grid Array (LGA) electrical connector for connecting an integrated circuit (IC) to a print circuit board (PCB) described in Chinese patent issue No. CN 2,674,686 mainly comprises an insulative housing defining a plurality of passageways and a plurality of terminals received in the passageways correspondingly. The terminal is formed by stamping from a conductive strip and includes a fastening portion positioned in the passageway, a contacting end extending upwardly from the fastening portion to electrically connect with the IC and a solder portion extending downwardly from the fastening portion to electrically connect with the PCB. Mount the electrical connector on the PCB to achieve the electrical contact between the terminals and the PCB, then put the IC on the electrical connector to achieve the electrical contact of IC and terminals, thereby the IC is electrically connected to the PCB.
Although the terminal of the connector said above has high conductivity, the connector has some disadvantages: first, the terminal would incline to one side to result in movement easily, second, the terminal would take up large space and could not be closely arranged for its complex configuration, otherwise, high electrical inductance would occur between adjacent terminals to affect the transmission of the high-frequency signals.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.